


Spawn

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Crack, Kind of mpreg but not really, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaids reproduce by spawning. Matthew and Arthur are mermaids. Therefore, Matthew & Arthur spawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [wewerenotthefirst](http://wewerenotthefirst.tumblr.com/)/[Illuminated Shadow](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954234/IlluminatedShadow), who wanted mermaid sex. :)

Arthur pushed himself closer to Matthew - one hand on the small of his partner's back, one hand anchoring them to the underside of the rock shelf - and moaned into Matthew's mouth. Matthew had chosen _him_ , had chosen _his_ nest over everyone else's.

(Francis could take his kelp-filled nest and _choke on it_.)

Matthew hummed into the kiss, nipping at Arthur's tongue. "What do you want?" he asked against Arthur's mouth.

"You." He arched his back, maximizing the contact between their slits as the pressure grew in his belly. "Just you." 

Matthew made an embarrassed sound and his cheeks turned pink. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, love." He kissed the corner of Matthew's mouth, the underside of his jaw. "Up and down is good."

"Hm?" Matthew squirmed a hand between them; and at the first touch of his fingertip against Arthur's slit, Arthur felt the edges flutter.

Matthew glanced down, between their bodies; grinned. "You're _spurting_."

The little shit was _laughing_ at him, and Arthur felt himself sink down and away from Matthew, tried to figure out a way to get out of the cave.

"Sorry, Arthur, don't-" Matt curled them together again, tail around tail. "It's not a bad..." He trailed off, blushing.

Arthur hmphed. 

"Ilikeit," he forced out in a rush, his thumb moving down to trace the edge of Arthur's slit. Arthur shivered, forcing out another burst of sperm, and Matthew buried his face in Arthur's hair. "Like knowing you want me so much."

Er, well- Well then. The pad of Matthew's thumb rubbed up, down, up again, and Arthur had to move Matthew's hand away, bring it up to his lips. Matthew made a questioning noise as Arthur kissed Matt's fingertips, one by one. 

"I'm not going to have any left if you keep doing that," Arthur murmured.

"I doubt it." Then he was kissing Arthur again, rubbing harder against Arthur's skin with little grinding motions of his whole body.

Arthur let his hands drift down to Matthew's belly, to the slight swell of the eggs pushing against Matthew's skin. "Yes?"

Matthew nodded, so Arthur pressed his thumbs in and down, made little circles against Matthew's stomach. Matthew twisted, just a little; then a brush of Arthur's finger against Matthew's opening made Matthew whine and triggered the first release of eggs.

The eggs were a beautiful red colour, with just a hint of purple like the inside of Matthew's gill slits. Smaller than the last joint of Arthur's pinky, they were round and transparent and Arthur could see the beginnings of embryos safely inside. 

"I need to-" Matthew started, reaching for the eggs, but Arthur intercepted his hands.

"Shh, love," he said, pulling Matthew back against him.

"But-"

He spared a glance for the eggs, for how they drifted gently to the bottom of the sea-grass nest, and then pressed his thumbs into Matthew's stomach. "They're safe. Enjoy it."

He could feel Matthew shudder as another few eggs were released, could feel Matthew relax and put his fingers back alongside Arthur's slit. A soft touch, a shudder of his own, and Arthur released another cloud of sperm onto the eggs tumbling between them.

From there, it only got better - Arthur discovered that the barest hint of tongue to the edge of Matthew's outer gill flaps made him whine and writhe and _gush_ eggs, and that Matthew had a wonderful sense of rhythm in his hands. They weren't quite in sync but it was better that way, meant they could both watch the other as their bodies shook, as their gills fluttered uselessly. And if it took longer to spurt as the pressure in Arthur's belly eased, as more of Matthew's eggs were released, well, that was more time to build of the pleasure of it. 

The last one- The last release was a long time coming, Matthew gasping for water as Arthur turned them and kissed his way down Matthew's body, kissed and licked and stroked the soft scales around Matthew's opening until Matthew burrowed his fingers in Arthur's hair and choked out Arthur's name. There were no eggs, just the metallic taste of Matthew's skin. 

He held Matthew as he recovered, murmured sentimental nonsense he would deny as soon as he was in his right mind again. Then Matthew returned the favour, his smile positively _wicked_ as he tongued Arthur into speechlessness, then into babbling. Arthur knew he was saying Matthew's name, and probably other things too, but it didn't matter how he sounded because Matthew was pushing him higher and higher and _over_ -

 

After, Matthew held Arthur close with one arm, his other hand gently guiding the eggs to the centre of the nest. "You know..." he started.

"Mm?" Arthur idly traced the edge of Matthew's tail, where scales joined skin.

"Next time, I want a base of irish moss."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up - Matthew wanted a "next time" with him? But all he said was: "Anything for you, love."


End file.
